Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse
right|300px Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse – seria kilkuminutowych webisodów powstała w oparciu o popularną serię lalek Barbie Mattela. Premiera odbyła się 11 maja 2012 roku zarówno na oficjalnej stronie, jak i na YouTube. W Polsce odcinki na YouTube pojawiają się od 20 maja 2012 roku. Odcinki mają charakter serialu komediowego przedstawiającego Barbie, jej rodzinę, zwierzątka, przyjaciół i sąsiadów. Akcja dzieje się w Malibu, głównie w Domu Marzeń Barbie. Piosenką przewodnią serii jest Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse w wykonaniu Allie Feder. Bohaterowie Główna bohaterka *'Barbie' – Powiedzmy to w końcu – Barbie to lalka, która ma wszystko. Jest ikoną mody, ma bajeczny dom, najlepszych przyjaciół i doskonałego chłopaka, który szaleje na jej punkcie. Jest wspaniała we wszystkim, a jednocześnie skromna i miła. Jest zawsze uśmiechnięta. To dlatego wszyscy ją kochają. Rodzina Barbie *'Skipper' – najstarsza spośród trzech młodszych sióstr Barbie, jest guru techniki i obiecującym filmowcem. Kiedy nie dyryguje rodziną, reżyserując swoje kolejne filmy, esemesuje, gra i rozmawia… czasami jednocześnie. Jako jedyna z sióstr zastanawia się: „Czy powinnam robić to co Barbie, czy wręcz przeciwnie?” *'Stacie' – miłośniczka sportów ekstremalnych, trzyma wszystkich w ryzach dzięki swojej hiperkinetycznej energii, wchodzeniu w rolę surowego sierżanta i całkowitej szczerości w wyrażaniu zdania o nudnych zajęciach. Swobodnie dogaduje się z chłopakami, ale nie rozumie, dlaczego Skipper ma obsesję na ich punkcie. *'Chelsea' – jest najmłodszą z sióstr i dobrze wie, jak wykorzystać swój wdzięk. Ta urocza sześciolatka zawsze powie coś miłego, aby w ten sposób pozyskać przyjaciół i przypodobać się siostrom. Przyjaciele Barbie *'Ken' – ten najwspanialszy chłopak na świecie chce być doskonałym facetem doskonalej dziewczyny, ale brak mu perfekcji, którą ma Barbie. Uwielbia tworzyć nowe szalone gadżety, aby ułatwić jej życie, ale czasami efekt jest zupełnie odwrotny. Nadgorliwość w dogadzaniu swojej dziewczynie powoduje, że zdarzają mu się niefortunne wypadki, ale jego serce zawsze bije w rytmie Ba-Ba, Ba-Ba Barbie. *'Summer' – to prawdziwy wulkan energii, który zaprogramowany jest na tryb – szybciej, wyżej, dalej! Była modelka teraz stara się opanować każdy sport, jaki widział świat. Nawet najprostsze czynności potrafi przemienić w wiekopomne turnieje. Niektórzy nie przepadają za jej duchem rywalizacji, ale Barbie po prostu uwielbia jej nieposkromiony entuzjazm. *'Midge' – dawna przyjaciółka Barbie z Willows w stanie Wisconsin – jest reliktem lat 60. XX wieku. Dzięki Barbie w jednej chwili zmienia się ze zjawy z przeszłości w zjawiskową współczesną lalkę, ale kiedy się denerwuje (zwłaszcza w obecności Ryana) wraca do słów typu „morowy” czy „paltocik”. Jej superelegancki i ekscentryczny styl sprawia, że jest przerozkoszna! *'Teresa' – łagodna osoba kierująca się mottem „żyj i pozwól żyć innym”. Przyjaciele zawsze mogą na nią liczyć, choć nie zawsze zjawia się na czas. Ta dziewczyna w stylu boho-chic nie ma w sobie ani krztyny sarkazmu, podpisuje się pod każdą teorią spiskową, jaką napotka w plotkarskich magazynach. Zawsze mówi to, co myśli, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. *'Nikki' – bystra, zawadiacka i towarzyska dziewczyna, do której pasuje określenie „co w sercu to na języku”. Dla niej żadna przygoda nie jest zbyt szalona. Dla przyjaciół jest miła, ale jeśli ktoś zaszkodzi jednej z jej koleżanek, to narazi się na jej cięty dowcip. Jak wiadomo z jej pełnego nowinek wideobloga, ta dziewczyna ciągle trzyma rękę na pulsie i na bieżąco śledzi najnowsze trendy. *'Grace' – *'Ryan' – podobnie jak jego siostra bliźniaczka Raquelle, wie, że jest atrakcyjny. Uwielbia popisywać się swoimi plastikowymi mięśniami brzucha i grać niegrzecznego chłopca. Jednak ten niedoszły muzyk marzy nie o tym, aby zabrać Barbie pewność siebie (tak jak jego siostra), ale aby zabrać ją na randkę. *'Raquelle' – brak umiaru to najlepsze określenie ekskluzywnego stylu życia Raquelle. Jedyne, co może przyćmić jej diamentowy blask, to Barbie. Marzy o złapaniu swojej sąsiadki z Malibu na wpadce modowej i wrzuceniu jej zdjęć do sieci. Nie miałaby też oporów, żeby ukraść jej chłopaka. Odcinki :Zobacz też listę odcinków. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://dreamhouse.barbie.com/pl-PL/ Oficjalna strona Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse] *Oficjalny kanał w serwisie YouTube Kategoria:Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse